Dr. Aqwe
Dr. Aqwe was the chief scientist of a rogue group of cloners in Ashlud City, Kamino. It was he who, along with Inex Jonn, was responsible for the creation of The Luminous Three, and he was ultimately killed by one of these creations. Biography Early History Unfortunately, little is known of Dr. Aqwe's activities prior to his involvement with Inex Jonn. Mainstream Kaminoan administrators have erased all record of this individual and refuse to discuss him, describing him as an aberrant exile, and not representative of their species as a whole. It is certain, however, that the doctor must have wielded considerable influence, as he was allowed to operate unchecked in Ashlud City for decades, before his eventual demise. A New Line In 12 BBY, Dr. Aqwe was paid a visit by Inex Jonn, an underworld acquaintance, who had as his prisoner a stunningly beautiful Human woman named Vonn Ellu. The Sakiyan appealed to Dr. Aqwe that a series of equally beautiful clones would make the perfect assassins, tailor-made for hits within the upper-echelons of galactic society. All that Inex asked in return was three of the proposed clones, to keep for his own purposes. Dr. Aqwe was intrigued, and took Vonn Ellu into his custody. Inex Jonn, meanwhile, left the Kaminoan to pursue his work. Ten years later, Aqwe's work was complete. The production run of nine hundred ninety-nine genetically altered clones excelled in the fields of etiquette, dance, stealth, acrobatics, and hand-to-hand combat, and were just as exquisitely beautiful as their template Vonn Ellu who, ten years on, still remained in Aqwe's custody. However, as the clones matured, Aqwe discovered that their template's dislike for violence was still very much a part of their psychological makeup, making them either unwilling to perform acts of violence, or unable to live with themselves if they did. To counteract this problem, Dr. Aqwe developed the 'Amnesia Effect': a partially chemical, partially hypnotic suggestion that, when triggered, would send its clone subject into a 'guiltless' state of mental distraction while it completed its grisly duties. When these duties were complete, the Amnesia Effect would conceal the block of time in question from the clones' conscious recall. It was at this time, in 2 BBY, that Inex Jonn returned to collect his three clones as payment. Satisfied, Dr. Aqwe set about to further train and study his new creations, and anticipate the flood of credits that was sure to come his way. However, the Amnesia Effect proved to be far from perfect. Dr. Aqwe found that, if the effect was used too heavily, the clone subject could lose access to training, or even basic motor functions. And, if used too lightly, the clone might become aware of the crimes it was committing, and revolt. As a result, Aqwe declared the line a failure and, despite the truly massive expense involved, ordered the termination of the nine hundred ninety-six Vonn Ellu clones still in his possession. Return of The Luminous Three Two years later, in 0 ABY, Inex Jonn brought his three clones - Veah, Amra, and Celeste - and Fiola Shaku (who was traveling with them at the time) back to Kamino to determine what was wrong with Celeste, who was experiencing full conscious recall of a recent failed assassination attempt. Dr. Aqwe informed Inex that the line of clones were faulty, and demanded a payment of three hundred thirteen million credits - Inex's share of the wasted time and resources. When Inex refused, Dr. Aqwe offered the alternate option of instead terminating The Luminous Three, thereby erasing all evidence of the embarrassing failure. Inex, faced with what he believed to be no other choice, agreed. But it didn't work that way. In an intervention sparked by Fi, Veah killed the doctor in self-defense, but was tragically killed by his forces. Amra and Celeste, however (and their template Vonn Ellu), were rescued by Fi and Inex Jonn. Dr. Aqwe is survived by no known descendants, and there is no mention of him in Kaminoan records. Personality and Traits Dr. Aqwe was, physically, not easily distinguishable from other Kaminoans, since the species have dedicated themselves to conformity to the highest standard of Kaminoan genetics. Where Aqwe differed from the Kaminoan norm was in his personality. He is noted, among those who knew him and will speak of him, as a harsh taskmaster, prone to physical rages. Although Aqwe was always careful to keep his cool emotionally, more than a few members of his former staff have borne the brunt of physical attacks at the hands of the doctor. Aqwe, Dr. Aqwe, Dr. Aqwe, Dr.